See You Again
by Kira8893
Summary: The war is over, with the Empire finally being defeated. Everyone is happy, except a certain young Jedi. Ezra decides that there's nothing left to do now that the Empire is destroyed and decides to leave the rebellion to explore the universe. However, his plans are put to a stop when Ahsoka announces that they found an imperial base on Kashyyyk, along with something else.


**AN: As you can probably tell, this story has been inspired by the song 'See You Again' by** **Wiz Khalifa.** **I've had this idea for quite a while now; Probably ever since the song came out. I just didn't have time to do it. Anyway, here it is!**

 **Summary: Set immediately after Return of the Jedi ends. The war is over, with the Empire finally being defeated. Everyone is happy, except a certain young Jedi. Ezra decides that there's nothing left to do now that the Empire is destroyed, and decides to leave the rebellion to explore the universe. However, his plans are put to a stop when Ahsoka announces that they found a new imperial base on Kashyyyk, along with something else.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this idea. Not the characters, not the movie, not the song.**

 **EDIT: Thanks to agui0388 and one of the guest reviewers, I realized my mistake about the ages of people. Eg: Ezra is supposed to be 23, same as Luke and Leia. So I fixed it! :) Thanks again, guys.**

 **Sabine POV**

"This is the best party ever!" Sabine exclaimed as she danced to the music the Ewoks were creating. She then looked around, searching the area most of the alliance was now celebrating at. She was looking for a certain raven haired Jedi and spotted him sitting on a stool next to the bar, apparently in a deep conversation with one of the Ewoks. The strange part was that he didn't know the language Ewoks spoke.

She started to make her way to the grown up boy, looking around while at it. She spotted a few pilots and troops of the alliance, all celebrating like there was no tomorrow. She also spotted Zeb talking to Rex **(1)** , laughing at what was most likely a joke. Next, she spotted Kanan and Hera, kissing on a nearby couch. She spotted Luke, leaning against a tree, strangely looking as if he was talking to someone, even though there was no one there. She also spotted Chewie, Lando, Ahsoka, and other familiar faces. Including Han. He was talking to a pilot, a drink in his hand. Leia was standing close to him, talking to an Ewok who was standing on a chair. Han turned to look at Sabine and gave her one of his signature smiles. She replied with a blush as she quickened her pace towards Ezra.

 **Ezra's POV**

"It's like there's nothing left to do now, you know? I mean… No Empire means no missions, no crew, no nothing… I'm thinking of just traveling the Universe now. It was always my dream and now I can finally do it. But… Should I? I don't know… I… Think I will though. Yeah. I will. I mean, why not, right?

"…I just don't know how I'm going to break it to the crew, you know?" Ezra told the furry bartender as he took another sip of his drink. The Ewok nodded absentmindedly, seemingly not listening to Ezra, as he cleaned the wooden bar top. Ezra wondered how he could reach it. Most likely a stool.

"I mean, I've known them since I was 14! That's…," he trailed off as he counted on his fingers. His head was a little fuzzy, probably from too much of whatever he was drinking, so he didn't want to count in his head now. "Actually about 9 years. Huh. That's like a decade. Damn. I'm old.

"Anyway... I'm pretty sure Hera won't let me. She'll probably chain me to the Holochess table or something. Then there's Kanan. He… I'm not sure what he's gonna do. Maybe just sulk. Or try changing my mind. With Jedi-tricks. Yeah, he'd do that. Zeb and Chopper would probably be okay with me leaving, happy even. Sabine would probably help Hera with chaining me. I dunno.

" _Should_ I even tell them, though? I could leave a note…," Ezra looked at the Ewok bartender who was pouring a drink to a troop. "Yeah, you're right. That would be mean." He thought for a second. "I'll tell them tomorrow. Or the day after that. Yeah…," he looked at the bartender again. "You know, you're a good listener."

Suddenly, a hand was placed around his shoulder. He turned around, almost accidentally punching Sabine on instinct, but stopping himself mid way. Thankfully, she jumped out of the way, taking her arm from his shoulders, anyway.

"Sorry. Instinct."

 **Sabine's POV**

"It's okay," she replied, accepting his apology. "…Is something wrong? I mean… Why aren't you celebrating?"

"I am!" he exclaimed in his defense, holding up the now empty glass. The bartender fixed that when Ezra placed the glass down.

"Oh, please. You celebrate more when we complete a simple mission! Remember the time you threw a party in the GHOST just because we stole a few crates from the Empire?"

A troop on the other side of the bar looked up in horror. "Do not say that name! It is forbidden!"

"What…?" Sabine asked, confused. "…You mean 'Empire?'"

"Yes!" The trooper, the expression of horror still on his face, exclaimed and looked around as if someone was watching him. He spotted the five or so stormtrooper helmets that served as a drum set. The horror on his face rising, he yelped and ran away, falling down from the stool he was sitting on along the way.

"Okay…," Sabine said, even more confused.

"War can do some terrible things to you…," A different troop said, taking a sip from his glass.

"Right," Ezra said. "Anyway… I was, like, 20 back then!"

"And now you're 23. Three years is not much of a difference, you know."

"Twenty three and three-quarters…," Ezra mumbled.

Sabine chuckled, ruffling his hair. "But inside, you're still five years old, aren't you?"

"Hey!" he exclaimed, shoving her hand away. "Am not!"

"Sure you aren't," Sabine teased as she sat on a stool next to him, ordering a drink herself. "Anyway... Are you drunk?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?!" he yelled.

"Who else asked?"

"Well… Just you. But I'm pretty sure _that_ guy," he motioned to the bartender with his glass, "And _that_ green little guy," he motioned to an empty spot on a fence, "Think so."

Sabine laughed, her laughter being followed by a few moments of silence between them.

"So… What's bothering you, Ezzy?"

"I'm going to ignore the nickname this time," Ezra replied, giving her a look. "And nothing's bothering me!"

In reply to his look, she gave him a look of her own, one that said 'Spill it.'

Ezra gave a frustrated sigh. "Look, _I_ don't even know what's bothering me. I mean, I should feel happy, right? The… E-word is defeated and we're… Free. Everyone's… free. But… I dunno. I just feel the same. Maybe, I hate to admit it, but maybe a little bit… Sad," Ezra finished, looking Sabine dead in the eyes. "Is that bad?"

"I…," Sabine was shocked to hear this. She even failed to notice the furry bartender giving her her drink. The girl always thought that Ezra would be the happiest when the Empire would get defeated. But it seems now that he's the least happy.

"It's just...," Ezra continued, looking away. "It's just that there's nothing left to do now. And… T-the crew will probably break up now, everyone going their separate ways… Except maybe Kanan and Hera. But… Yeah.

"Plus, I-I don't know what to do now. All I know is living under the Empire's rule. Living in fear. Nothing else. But now… Everything's different. And I don't know what to do," he finished, swirling then liquid in his glass, seemingly hypnotized by it.

There was silence for a few minutes before Ezra stood up from the stool he was just sitting on.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to the Ghost. Probably gonna stare at a wall and rethink everything. You know. Normal stuff. 'Night," he said to Sabine. He then paid the bartender for his (and Sabine's) drinks, gave a nod to the empty spot on the fence, and left in the opposite direction of the _Ghost_.

"Um… The _Ghost's_ that way!" Sabine yelled after him, pointing in the other direction. He turned around and started walking said direction, saying "I knew that" when he passed Sabine.

 **oOo (Time skip to the next day)**

"You're leaving?!" Sabine exclaimed.

Ezra sighed in frustration. "That's what 'leaving and going to explore the Universe alone' usually means!" he said as he left his room with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"But why are you tell me this just now? Does Kanan know about this? Hera? Zeb? Luke? Ahsoka? Han? Rex, even?!" Sabine yelled as she followed him through a hallway, presumably into the hanger to Ezra's ship. He was leaving now, after all.

"Because I am one hundred percent sure that you or Kanan, or anyone, really would talk me out of it. And I don't want that. I'm doing this," Ezra replied as he round up a corner.

"But _why_?! I mean, you're basically leaving forever! And just so you can see a few stupid planets!" Sabine yelled.

"A few _million_ planets! And...," Ezra stopped in his tracks, looking at the floor. "I just feel like all we did, all the missions we went on, all the risks we took... was for nothing. I mean, the Empire basically got destroyed by freaking _teddy bears."_

"Oh, what- _ever!_ " Sabine said, "You're probably just jealous of Luke _. That's w_ hy you want to leave."

" _What?"_ Ezra laughed. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," he said.

Sabine gave him a look. Sure, he and Luke were pretty good friends, but... She thought that Ezra might be jealous sometimes. Luke _did_ blow up the Death Star two times and all that. But she decided to let the subject go for now.

"But, anyway. I'm not 'leaving forever' like you said. I'll come back a few times when I'm close, plus-" he put a hand in his pocket inside his Jedi robe and pulled out an oval object. "- here. We can communicate through that. Almost forgot about it. It's a comm, but I made a few changes on it, so it can also be a holo-projector." He gave her one of his signature smiles.

Sabine stare at the object inside her palm, before gripping it tightly. "That's _it_?!" She exclaimed, shoving him (or trying to. Ezra didn't really move an inch, even though she used all of her strength).

"What do you mean that's it?!"

"After fivr years, _five freaking years,_ all you do is give me a holo-comm?!" Sabine inquired angrily.

"Well, what else do you want?! Also, that's a good name for that," Ezra replied.

"I-" Sabine was cut off by a door opening. One of the many Rebel troopers on the ship the crew was currently on opened a door a few feet behind them and peeked into the hallway. He raised an eyebrow at the two in front of him.

"Uh...," the trooper cleared his throat. "Could you quiet down a bit?" he asked politely.

"No!" They both snapped as they looked at him and then back at each other, giving each other a harsh glare. They then continued their journey to what was probably the hanger. The trooper sighed, muttering something about 'loud kids with no respect', before going back into the room he was currently in.

They soon arrived in the hanger, just as Sabine predicted. Of course, the way in included a lot more fighting, yelling, bickering and strange looks.

Ezra opened the ramp to his ship the _'Shadow'_ , as he called it, smiling at his droid, Z3-2D.

"Hey, Z,"Ezra greeted. 'Z' made a several beeps in response.

Ezra was quiet for a few seconds. "You still curse less than Chopper does," he said with a chuckle as he placed his backpack on the floor. He then turned to Sabine who was crossing her arms, glaring at him. He could see a faint rim of water inside her eyes. The Jedi came closer and hugged her. She was stiff for a second, before hugging him back. Ezra could feel his Jedi robe getting wet with tears soon after.

They stood there like that for who knows how long and would stand there even longer, had an out-of-breath trooper not interrupted them.

"Sab... ine… Ez… ra...," he panted as he bend over and put his hands on his knees. "Found… You…"

Sabine looked at the trooper more closely. After a few seconds, she realized that it was Chide, one of the crew's close friends. He was high rank and a sweet guy if he wanted to be. They saved each other's neck many times. She frowned at herself, being slightly upset about not recognizing him sooner.

"Um…," Sabine cleared her throat when her voice sounded weak, mentally cursing herself. "Did something happen?" She quickly dried her tear tracks, hoping that Chide didn't see them. Sure, he was her friend, but she didn't let anyone see her cry. Only Ezra. And sometimes Leia or Hera. They were her best friends after all. Right after Ezra.

Chide stood up straight, wiping the sweat on his forehead away. He took a deep breath and then said, "Sorry. I ran the whole way here, from the other side of the ship," he excused himself. "General Ahsoka sent me to get you when neither of you answered your comm."

Sabine blushed in embarrassment when he said that. "Sorry," she and Ezra said simultaneously.

"It's fine," Chide said and then looked at them strangely. "Are… You guys not telling me something?" he asked suspiciously.

Suddenly, Sabine realized that after the hug, Ezra put and arm around her shoulder and she put her hand on his own. They both blushed a dark shade of red and stepped away from each other quickly, looking anywhere but at Chide or each other.

"I'm gonna take that as a no," Chide replies with a smirk. His smirk disappeared soon after though, as he went into trooper mode. "We have a problem."

Ezra, completely forgetting about what just happened, went into Jedi/General mode and stood up straight. "What kind of problem?" he asked in his 'general voice' as Sabine called it. She looked at him and was surprised to see… Happiness in his eyes. Shock and apprehension, too, but also joy. She was shocked.

'Why would Ezra be happy that there's a problem? Maybe he doesn't want to leave? Or maybe he's happy that that our awkward moment is over?' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when Chide spoke up once again.

"We found another Empire base."

" _What_?" Ezra said.

"But the Death Star got destroyed," Sabine said, confused.

Chide's comm buzzed and her answered it, "Yes?"

Another trooper's voice was heard, "Did you find them yet?"

"I did. They're in the hangar. Explaining it to them right now," he replied.

"Good, but hurry up. We're just waiting for you. And General Ahsoka is pretty mad."

Chide cursed under his breath. "Got it. We're on our way," he said and then cut the signal off. "Come on. I'll explain on the way," he said to the two.

They exited the hangar, Ezra closing the ramp to his ship, the _Shadow_.

"Well?" Ezra asked impatiently, urging Chide to continue.

"Right. Where was I…," Chide said.

"You said you found an Imperial base," Ezra said, getting more impatient by the second.

"And were about to explain why there's a base if the Empire got destroyed," Sabine added.

"Right," Chide repeated. "I don't know why. Anyway, we found a base. Um... It's the Empire's-"

Ezra groaned. "Chide, I'm really not in the mood right now. Just get to the point."

"Sorry," he apologized. "So, like I said, we found an Imperial base-"

Ezra pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign Sabine knew too well. It meant he was losing his patience.

"-on Kashyyyk. It's kinda small, but there's still a lot of Imperials inside. Basically, we need to go there and destroy the base, taking some Imperials captive so they can tell us if there are anymore bases," Chide finished.

Ezra hummed, saying he understood. After a while, he said "So, what's the plan? Who's going?"

"No idea. We're gonna discuss it at the meeting. And I'm pretty sure the _Ghost_ and the _Millenium Falcon_ crews are going, including squadron 5," Chide replied.

"That's a lot of high-rank people for one small base," Ezra said thoughtfully. Chide didn't reply.

The rest of the way to the 'mission room' was silent, except for Chide rushing them and their hurried footsteps in the mostly-empty halls.

When they arrived, all conversation in the room ceased. Ahsoka was giving them a death glare. Sabine was pretty sure that if looks could kill, she and Ezra would be vaporized on the spot.

They made their way to a few empty seats on the left, far away from Ahsoka and next to the _Ghost_ crew. Chide went to sit with the other troopers.

Ahsoka cleared her throat after a second, scanning the whole room. "Okay. Now that we're all here, let's discuss our problem. As you may know, our men have found a base on the planet Kashyyyk, home world of the Wookies," she started, giving a nod to Chewie. "Now. Our plan is to-"

 **oOo**

 **Kanan's POV**

Kanan drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch the was sitting on. He, and everyone else, were waiting in the 'mission room,' as everyone called it, for Chide to come back with Ezra and Sabine. He wondered if Ezra already left. He, and probably everyone else, heard Ezra and Sabine's argument. The Jedi was not surprised when he heard that Ezra was leaving. He suspected his old padawan would leave, after the Empire would be defeated. He still hoped it wouldn't happen, though.

"What's taking them so long?" Zeb asked no one in particular.

"...Maybe he already left?" Hera said, quietly. Kanan looked over at her, before putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him.

Han banged his head against the back of the couch in annoyance. "Why can't we just start the meeting already?" he asked.

"Ezra and Sabine are two of our best agents and are going to be a vital part of this mission," Ahsoka said, shooting Han a look.

"Why do we even have to go on this mission? It's just one little base," Han said.

Ahsoka didn't answer.

"Where are Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma?" Leia asked after a few moments, "Shouldn't they also be on this meeting?"

"They are on a different cruiser right now, one too far from this one at the time," Ahsoka replied.

Leia hummed in acknowledgment.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and there stood Chaid, Sabine and Ezra. Kanan let out a silent sigh of relief. Maybe he could still convince Ezra not to leave.

The two sat next to the _Ghost_ crew, shrinking under Ahsoka's glare. Chaid went to sit with his other friends.

Ahsoka cleared her throat after a second, scanning the whole room. "Okay. Now that we're all here, let's discuss our problem. As you may already know, our men have found a base on the planet Kashyyyk, home world of the Wookies," she started, giving a nod to Chewie. "Now. Our plan is to..."

 **Third-Person POV**

Ahsoka had just finished telling everyone the plan. "So, everyone know their part in the plan?" Ahsoka asked. Everyone nodded. "Good," she said, "We are leaving as soon as everything is ready. You are dismissed."

Everyone started to leave, until Ahsoka pointed to Luke, Ezra, and Kanan, "Except you three."

The three Jedi looked at each other in confusion, before going to where Ahsoka stood. The crews of the _Millenium Falcon_ and the _Ghost_ stood in the doorway, waiting for the three. Ahsoka told them to go, that this was 'Jedi business,' and they reluctantly went away.

"Is something wrong?" Kanan asked, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, aren't we supposed to get ready for the mission?" Luke asked, also crossing his arms. Ezra nodded.

"This will only take a minute," Ahsoka said as she typed something in the round holo-computer table the four were standing around.

"Is this about why there's so many high-rank people going on this mission?" Kanan asked.

Ahsoka nodded, "It is," She finished typing, and an image was projected on the wall behind them. The picture was of a hooded figure that seemed to be running, since they were blurry. Looking at the background, you could tell that it was on a planet with a lot of trees.

"Who's that?" Ezra asked, gesturing toward the figure with his chin.

Ahsoka sighed. "This picture was taken about a month ago on the planet Kashyyyk, the same planet we found the imperial base on. At first, we thought nothing of it, until this picture came in," Another picture was projected, this one of the same hooded figure, except now the figure had a red lightsaber in their hand. They were standing near the shore of the sea, hidden in the shadows of the trees, seemingly 'talking' to somebody.

Kanan looked slightly surprised. Ezra looked agitated, but there was a hint of happiness in his eyes. Luke looked concerned.

"We sent in men to investigate and see if they could find them, but...," Ahsoka frowned sadly, "they never returned. So, we sent in another team, this time higher rank. One of the troopers decided to record whatever they would find, and... well, this is what came in." The picture on the wall changed into a video. There were trees and blaster fire in the background. The hooded figure was a few meters away from the person that was recording, and was deflecting the blaster fire. The person that was recording was also shooting, but had gotten hit by one of the deflected lasers. They fell, and the three Jedi could see the figure force pushing someone, before charging at the rest of the men as they ran off screen. There were a few screams and thuds, before there was a flash of red and the video turned black.

Ahsoka sighed again. "I need you three to find and do whatever you deem necessary with this 'mystery figure'. Although, I would prefer you take them into custody, as they could tell us of any other... dark side users they know of."

The three nodded, "Does anyone else know about this?" Luke asked.

"Only Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma," Ahsoka answered.

The three nodded again. "I guess that's it," the Torguta said. "You can go prepare now." The three males nodded once again, all wearing troubled expressions, and exited the room.

 **AN: (1) Does anyone know if Rex would still be alive after the second Death Star was destroyed?**


End file.
